Software asset management platforms provide extensive capabilities for managing software from various vendors and desktop, laptop, and server hardware. Software asset management platforms may also provide automated, entitlement-based license optimization for software from vendors such as Adobe®, Microsoft®, and Symantec®. Accordingly, software asset management platforms are often used by end users (e.g., individuals and enterprises) to reduce ongoing software licensing costs, maintain continuous license compliance, and gain better control over software spend while reducing the time and effort required to manage software assets.
Graphical user interfaces are often used by the end users to interact with the software asset management platforms. For example, an end user may access a graphical user interface and submit a request to a software asset management platform to execute a particular job (also referred to as a “task”), such as a license reconciliation task, an import of software purchase order details, etc.
Software asset management platforms may include a computer application that controls unattended background program execution of jobs. More specifically, the computer application can represent a single point of control for defining and monitoring background executions in a distributed network of computing device in a streamlined manner. Such a computer application is often referred to as a “batch scheduler” or “job scheduler.” A batch scheduler can be implemented as a Microsoft Windows® service running on a computing device (e.g., a server).
When an end user initiated a job (e.g., by submitting a request through the graphical user interface), there is no indication as to when execution of the job will begin or when the job will be finished. The end user must simply wait until execution has finished and the outcome of the job is available for review, though such a requirement may lead to a negative end user experience in interacting with the software asset management platform.